Reversed
by Amaya-Ai
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Light were the good guy? AU Rated T for Mello's mouth.
1. Running in Circles

**A/N: This is sort of just a oneshot sort of thing. My brother came up with the idea when he was randomly suggesting things. But it turned out he's amazingly creative.**

**THREE CHEERS FOR MY OLDER BROTHER: GENE!!!**

**Oh, and Light isn't Kira in this. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in anyway. I do not own this idea, my brother does. Lol.**

*******

Running in Circles

Light Yagami sat comfortably at his desk, studying some cases the task force had been working on lately. Although he was physically comfortable, he was utterly stressed by the lack of sense these cases made to him. One prisoner drew a pentagram on the wall in his own blood, another wrote some sort of note, which, if you read on the side, it said, "L do you know." Another man ran all the way to the bathrooms and died of a heart attack on the floor. He didn't understand. He started grumbling to himself.

"How does this benefit them? Writing a note, I suppose I could see where they're coming from, but there's no coincidence. It shouldn't just randomly say, 'L do you know,' on the side. And why draw a pentagram, is the man trying to symbolize something? And who would want to die in a bathroom? What's the point of all this?"

He had no idea where to begin explaining to Ryuzaki that this was all pointless. Why would criminals act so strangely?

Maybe discussing it with Ryuzaki, the smartest man in the world, would help out a lot.

The brunette grabbed his coat and turned out his light. He quietly left the house, making sure that he wouldn't wake anyone up at two a.m. in the morning. But he was sure that Ryuzaki would be awake.

---

Japanese Task Force: Current HQ; Fiji Hotel Room 46

Ryuzaki ate a piece of strawberry shortcake, watching with delight as Mikami wrote names down in Ryuzaki's Death Note while Ryuzaki ate. He basked in the malice drowning Mikami's voice as he muttered to himself.

"Delete, delete, delete, DELETE!!!" Mikami yelled, watching the news, waiting for more and more criminals to join the others on the screen.

'This is it. This is how we're going to make a crimeless world...' Ryuzaki thought to himself while chewing on a strawberry.

"Delete...delete.... delete..." Mikami purred as another three criminals made their way onto the screen.

"You're doing a great job Mikami. I'm very glad I have you as my sidekick... of some sort," Ryuzaki praised Mikami.

"Thank you, God! I'm so grateful!" Mikami said as gratuitously as he was.

'This is great... a world of no injustice...' Ryuzaki laughed darkly.

---

SPK

'It's almost as if I'm hunting after my own team...' Near thought comically. He nearly smiled, but refrained from doing so.

"How many names have you written down, Gevanni?" Near asked curiously, determined to cleanse the world this way.

"87, I believe," the young SPK member replied.

"Good work, Gevanni, I'll take over for the night. Go get some rest," Near suggested. He would cleanse the world constantly, along with the Task Force and the Mafia who all killed people in the different countries in which the teams split up.

Near grabbed his favorite writing pen, and studied the laptop in front of him, memorizing all the names and faces on the page, and wrote them down quickly.

'Soon enough, the world will be clean enough for everyone to live comfortably.'

---

Mafia Base: The Bar Wing AKA Hooker Mania

'I'll write down more names than Near if it's the last thing I do....' Mello thought competitively as Matt looked for pages and pages online for criminal profiles, even hacking police databases every once in a while.

"Relax, Mells," Matt said, noticing Mello's stressed state, "As soon as all these criminals are gone, you can rest."

"Shut up, Matt, just keep looking for criminals' files."

Matt chuckled at Mello's impatience and hacked yet another police databases.

"OH shit my computer froze!" Matt yelled.

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Mello shouted.

"Just kidding," Matt laughed, turning his laptop towards Mello again.

Mello backhanded the gamer and continued writing names.

"You know, you're going to get arthritis far too early with all this writing."

Mello growled in response, and Matt just laughed again.

---

Fiji Hotel Lobby

Light walked wearily into the lobby, but was still somewhat anxious to get Ryuzaki's opinion. He walked up the stairs quickly, not caring for waiting for the elevator. When he reached room 46, he stopped abruptly and knocked on the door.

Meanwhile, on the inside of the door, Mikami quickly hid the Death Note in his bag, not bothering to look in Ryuzaki's shinigami's direction. The creature, Ryuk was his name, frightened him greatly.

"Come in, the door is unlocked," Ryuzaki called to Light.

Light opened the door as quickly as he could and shut it behind him, running up toward Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki simply smiled. Mikami glared.

'What a little pest,' Mikami thought.

"Ryuzaki, I just don't understand this case," Light said. He explained what he didn't get, and Ryuzaki nodded the whole time.

"Light, maybe you just need to rest. Give it some time, you're overworking yourself," Ryuzaki persuaded. One of the three boys working with him are sending him a far too obvious message, he would need to contact them immediately.

"Maybe you're right. I might just need some rest."

"You can sleep on my sofa if you'd like."

"That'd be great, I'm not sure if I can handle going all the way home this tired."

Ryuzaki smirked and chuckled under his breath as Light removed his jacket and began resting on the sofa.

---

A Few Days Later....

Japanese Task Force: Current HQ; Fiji Hotel Room 46

9 P.M.

"Ryuzaki! A new note has been delivered by a prisoner! On the side it spells out... Shinigami...?" Light said excitedly.

All the Task Force members in the room looked at Ryuzaki worriedly, all concerned that Ryuzaki's secret would be out. They too, would like for the world to be cleansed.

Ryuzaki put a thumb to his lips and bit on his nail, intensely gazing at the blank TV screen.

'Damn. What the hell are those kids doing?! Don't they know how obvious their messages are?! And I haven't even been able to contact them....'

The rest of the Task Force members scattered about the room looking at 'evidence' that Ryuzaki had found.

'I'll have to find out what's going on, and fast!' Ryuzaki thought frantically.

---

Mafia Base: Matt's game and junkfood room

"Heheh! This is gonna be sooo classic," Matt chuckled.

Even Mello cracked a smile while writing down names, saying, "I can't wait to see how pissed he'll be!"

The two boys laughed, planning on waiting another week for the end of the message.

---

SPK: Near's bedroom

'L do you know... Shinigami....'

Near grunted quietly while lying on his soft bed.

'Matt and Mello, what are you two planning?'

Near stood and left his bedroom, planning to give Gevanni another break from writing names.

---

One Week Later...

Japanese Task Force: Current HQ; Building Purchased by Ryuzaki, Room 1

11 A.M.

"Ryuzaki! You'll never believe what just came up on my lap top!!! Another note! I haven't read it, but I'm sure it'll be something interesting and useful!" Light said enthusiastically.

'No.... the end of the message, I'll just have to make something up....'

"Light, may I view that note before you do? I'd like to see what I can make of it compared to the other notes, and then have your opinion."

"Sure thing," Light said, obediently handing his laptop to Ryuzaki. The rest of the Task Force members letting out their panicked breaths.

"Are you guys okay?" Light asked, noticing their breathing. All nodded.

Ryuzaki cautiously opened the file. He was ready to delete it by 'accident' if it were anything that might lead to someone catching onto the Task Force, the Mafia, and the SPK's plans.

He repeated the message in his mind, and closed his eyes, waiting for the file to pop up.

'L, Do you know, Shinigami....'

He opened his eyes slowly, nervously...

And his eyes widened.

'LOVE APPLES??!?!?!?'

He threw his head back in stress.

The rest of the Task Force members looked confusedly at the message.

"Can I see?" Light asked eagerly as Ryuk laughed hysterically.

Ryuzaki gave his laptop back to him and continued staring off into space.

'I'm going to get those two....' Ryuzaki thought, knowing this was something only Matt would think of, and something only Mello would follow through with.

'And he wonders why Near's my favorite.'

---

SPK: Near's bedroom

Near typed away on his laptop, not having much to record, but merely exploring the internet with no real interest. Suddenly, an e-mail popped up, it was from L.

And it was labeled, "WTF ARE THEY THINKING?!!?"

Near smiled. It seemed so ludicrous that Ryuzaki would label an e-mail like that. He opened it.

_**Near, **_

_**Before you read this, repeat the first part of the message Matt and Mello undoubtedly sent through criminals' dying notes.**_

"L, Do you know, Shinigami..." Near said aloud before continuing the message.

_**Then open the attachment and tell me how much you despise those two after you read it.**_

_**Hear from you soon, **_

_**L**_

Near opened the attachment immediately, looking away and repeating the beginning of the message.

"L, Do you know, Shinigami..." He said quietly.

He looked at the screen, and glared furiously.

"LOVE APPLES??!?!?!?!??!?!?!" he shouted, feeling completely out of place showing so much emotion.

He immediately opened a new message window and adressed it to L, labeling it, "THOSE JERKS!"

_**L,**_

_**Wow, I don't think I have ever been more angry with them in my entire life. Even when Mello tried to drown me when I was seven. But holy GOD I hate them!**_

_**-Near**_

---

Mafia Base: Mello's bedroom

Mello and Matt were now reading what they thought to be the most hilarious e-mails in the world.

_**Mello and Matt,**_

_**You boys had better get to work and quit fooling around! That was a huge risk and you'd better not do it again!**_

_**-L**_

_**Mello and Matt,**_

_**Do you REALIZE how much of a risk you've been taking the past two weeks?! Light could have found out! You'd better not EVER do that again!**_

_**-Near**_

These were their messages in return:

_**L,**_

_**Geez, L, don't get your panty-hoes in a bunch. We won't do it again. We promise, *wink wink***_

_**-M&M**_

_**Near, **_

_**Don't tell us what to do you little sheep!**_

_**-M&M**_

---

Two Days Later...

Japanese Task Force: HQ, Room 1

4:32 A.M.

Ryuzaki quietly and stressfully watched tapes of criminals being killed, all of which he already knew about. He had to atleast try to pose as an FBI agent of some sort. Though his mind was somewhere else.

'How could they do that? That was probably the scariest moment of my entire young life!'

Meanwhile, Light was across the room staring blankly at Mikami's bag.

'He's always lugging it around for no good reason. Maybe he's Kira, and he keeps dead bodies in there or something. Or maybe a sample of all of his victims' blood,' Light thought curiously.

He looked cautiously over at Ryuzaki. He was studying the tapes intently, most likely thinking about something else. He wouldn't notice Light at all.

So Light, just as cautiously as before, reached over and unzipped Mikami's bag. He opened it up and peeked inside, feeling guilty for snooping around. But he saw something that caught his eye, so he reached in and grabbed it. It was a notebook, dark brown, with the words "Death Note" scrawled across the front in an unknown font.

'Death Note... as in a notebook of death? You've gotta be kidding me. I knew there was something weird about Mikami...'

Light opened the notebook and began reading.

'How to use it: The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.' Light almost chuckled aloud, but he wouldn't let Ryuzaki hear him, so he continued reading.

'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. The note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of the human world.' Light was mesmerized in reading all of this. He continued eagerly, and luckily, Ryuzaki was to busy hating on Matt and Mello to watch him.

'The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death. The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. The human who becomes the owner of the Death Note can, for a price, receive the eyes of the shinigami, which enable him/her to see a human's name and remaining lifespan. The cost is half of the owner's life span. If one person owning a Death Note sees another person who owns a Death Note, that person will not see the other's life span.'

Light began flipping through the pages of the notebook. Mikami had written tons of names, names in which he recognized as criminals from the news of the past weeks.

"Mikami is Kira..." he muttered quiet enough for him, and Ryuk to hear.

"Hi there..." Ryuk said quietly.

Light looked behind him and gasped in fear, he clasped a hand over his mouth.

Ryuk smiled wider, if possible, but didn't laugh because he knew Ryuzaki wasn't supposed to hear them.

Light took the notebook and stuffed it in his jacket, and he walked out the door after closing Mikami's bag, telling Ryuzaki he was calling it a night.

He quickly left the building, Ryuk following him, and began walking around the block so he could talk to Ryuk.

"You're... you're what they call a Shinigami, right? You're what... what everyone's so confused about...."

Ryuk laughed.

"No one's confused. Not really anyway."

'If this is the real deal... I'll just have to see if Mikami is really Kira...'

"Look, I know this isn't my notebook," Light said, turning a corner, "but I do fight for justice. And I want to make that eye deal."

Light stopped and Ryuk flew in front of him.

"Gotcha, this won't hurt a bit," Ryuk said taking out his eyes and putting them into Light's waiting already-filled sockets.

Soon it was already over, and Light had ruby-red eyes.

"... I can't see your name and lifespan."

"That's not possible. No human can see a shinigami's name and lifespan. So just call me Ryuk."

"Okay... Ryuk..."

*******

**A/N: Okay yeah, I tried to make this a one shot, but there's just too much to cover lol.**

**See you next chapter... which will probably be the last...**

**-Amaya**


	2. Discovery

**A/N: Awww. It was going to be a oneshot, and I tried so hard too. Lol. Oh well. Well here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in anyway. Again, three cheers for my older brother and his creativeness: Gene!!!!! :]**

*******

Discovery

Japanese Task Force: HQ Room 1

9:00 A.M.

Light was cautious walking into HQ the next day. He had asked Ryuk to take the Death Note back to Ryuzaki's room without Ryuzaki noticing.

"Good morning, Light-kun!" L said cheerily.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki," Light greeted, less enthusiastically.

"What is wrong, Light-kun?" L asked, suddenly concerned as the other members entered the room.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure, Light-kun? Because you know.... you seem pretty upset to me," L persisted.

Light took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm alright Ryuzaki-kun, really," he said, abruptly cheerful.

"That's great, Light-kun. Now let's get down to business!"

And L spent the day trying to lead Light away from the Kiras, but Light knew more than L thought he knew. He couldn't see L's lifespan, but he could see Mikami's. He didn't understand, why was the notebook in Mikami's bag?

_L Lawliet - No lifespan_

Light zoned out every once in a while, and those were the times when L was mostly paying attention to his lap top, probably hiding some sort of criminal files base.

"I think I'm going to go get some air..." Light said quietly at about 2 in the afternoon. L nodded vacantly, so while he wasn't looking, Light beckoned to Ryuk to follow him. Ryuk did excitedly.

Light took another quick walk around the block.

"Ryuk, I've got a question," Light began, "It's about the Death Note."

"Shoot."

"Can a person own a Death Note... but not use it, and have someone else use it?"

"Yes, that happens often."

"So, technically, both Ryuzaki and Mikami own the Death Note, but Mikami's the only one using it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great. That clears up everything.... almost."

Ryuk laughed, but Light's expression became more serious as he walked back to room 1. He had a mission tonight, and he would be sure to fufill it.

---

Japanese Task Force: HQ Room 1

1:07 A.M.

Light sat quietly on the sofa next to Ryuzaki watching tapes of criminals being killed. Light kept looking over at Ryuzaki, and Ryuzaki kept looking over at Light.

"You know... Ryuzaki, you should really get some rest."

"Why do you say such things, Light-kun?"

"Because you never sleep. I think maybe you should get some rest, and then we can work more efficiently tomorrow morning. Well, this morning."

"No I'm fine Light-kun. I always work efficiently, tired or not."

"Well, are you tired?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then go to sleep."

"I cannot, because if I fell asleep, it would be for up to 9 hours and no one would be working on the case."

"What if I temporarily lead the case while you got some rest? And then maybe we can start shifts so that way you can get the regular 8 hours people are supposed to have."

"I don't know if I am very comfortable with that Light-kun. Do you really think you could lead the whole Japanese Task Force, while I lay down and do nothing but breathe evenly and have unconcious illusions?"

"You mean dreams?"

"Yes, those."

"Ryuzaki, I can handle it. I promise. Just go and get some rest, alright? That way we'll be able to work better tomorrow."

"Okay, but be quiet. I tend to get moody when I get woken up from slumber."

Light saluted to L as he walked into his private room, completely forgetting his laptop.

Light smirked.

'Very unprofessional, Ryuzaki.'

He picked up the small laptop that was on standby and opened it up, taking a seat in a fluffy chair next to the large window in the next room.

He searched all throughout the laptop, finding more and more information. Finding out that there were two other teams on Kira's side. The Mafia and the SPK. And Light was supposed to be on one of these sides, but he decided that he would never pick any side but his own.

'Justice is my side...' he thought darkly. He sent a message to these teams for all of them to meet up, then made it look like someone sent L an e-mail to have him meet them at a certain place.

He also picked a random place just because he felt like traveling.

_**Matt and Mello,**_

_**I have something that I need to tell you in person. I am very worried that someone has been able to access my computer, so I want you to meet me at Kennedy Square in Winchester, England in 5 days at 5 p.m. I will be destroying my laptop, so don't bother replying to this message.**_

_**See you then.**_

_**-L**_

_**Near,**_

_**There is something of great importance that I need to tell you in person. Reason being, there may be a hacker trying to get into my computer. Meet me in Winchester, England at Kennedy Square in 5 days, at 5 p.m. I will be destroying my laptop, so don't bother replying to this message.**_

_**See you then.**_

_**-L**_

_**L,**_

_**Matt, Mello and I will be meeting in Winchester, England at Kennedy Square to discuss something of great importance. We need you to be there too. Be there in 5 days. We meet at 5 P.M. that day.**_

_**I look forward to seeing you.**_

_**-Near**_

'Now all I have to do is buy a ticket to England ASAP. Which is as soon as I get all of my history taken off of this thing.'

After working for about three hours straight on something way off what he was supposed to be doing, Light finally shut L's laptop and placed it back exactly where it was before. He'd always hated snooping around like that, but he supposed in these premises, you had to. Especially since no one could be trusted.

He wandered around the rooms for a little while, before finally going into the kitchen and grabbing the Death Note again. He put it in his bag and headed to the airport to buy himself a ticket to England. Of course, Light would board a different plane.

---

Japanese Task Force: HQ Room 1

11:32 AM

Ryuzaki woke up very well-rested. He yawned and stretched on his bed, and lay there for a couple more minutes. Finally, he groaned and stood up. He stumbled out the door of his bedroom, wondering if something very inappropriate happened last night for him to lose his balance. He rubbed at his right eye a little and walked a few more steps into the living area, only to be greeted by Light. He was eating some breakfast that he clearly made for himself, what with all the mess in Ryuzaki's kitchen area.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki! Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Light offered.

Ryuzaki looked down to his stomach, contemplating if he was hungry or not. He had just woken up after all. After a couple of minutes, the raven-haired man shook his head.

"How was working all night last night?" Ryuzaki asked, wondering if Light really had worked last night at all.

"It was okay I suppose. But I didn't find much out, I was studying the videos of criminals dying. That one, Raye Penber, always moves into this awkward position at the end of the video. And he mouths something to but I can't see it from the side," Light explained, taking in a mouthful of his omelet.

Ryuzaki smirked.

"I think you might be on to something, Light-kun!" Ryuzaki said fake-enthusiastically. Light smiled.

"So, how was finally getting some rest after who knows how long?" Light asked.

"It was great actually. Now that I think about it, this is probably the second time in my life I've gotten a full 8-9 hours of sleep," Ryuzaki answered honestly and thoughtfully.

"That's great Ryuzaki, I'm very glad you feel well-rested."

Ryuzaki picked up his laptop and opened it, pressing the power button to remove it from stand-by mode. Light watched in his periphial view as Ryuzaki happily cooed, "Ooh, an e-mail from the SPK. I wonder what Near has in store." He grinned.

His eyes widened slightly as he read the small message, but agreed to it almost immediately. Light hadn't been sure he'd fall for it, but luckily, he did.

"Light-kun, you said you enjoyed last night's control over the task force, correct?" Ryuzaki asked. Light nodded.

"In that case, would you enjoy it if you were able to take control for another week or so?"

Light nodded again. 'Everything's going just as planned.'

"That's great! Because I must leave in a few days... err... because another case came up. It's too difficult for the SPK to take on along with the Kira case, so.. err... yeah I'm going to help," Ryuzaki explained, trying not to stutter.

"Actually, why don't we have my dad do it? I mean, I'm not officially any sort of agent or anything, I'm still in college. And I'm pretty sure my dad could handle it much better than I could."

"Sure! Why don't we do that? Sounds great!" Ryuzaki said with happiness.

Light smiled, as did Ryuzaki, they'd both reached an agreement, and were both content.

---

Four Days Later...

Japnese Task Force: HQ Room 1

9:00 A.M.

'So, Ryuzaki is leaving right now. If I leave on a direct flight one hour later, I'll arrive one quarter-hour earlier, since his ticket says that he will have to make one stop at a town just at the borderline of is just... perfect...' Light smirked.

"Well, take good care, Mr. Yagami. Make sure the Task Force Members stay on well... task," Ryuzaki smiled a walked out the door. The Task Force watched him as he watched out of HQ.

'Great. All according to the plan. Now I'll leave in a half an hour and board my plane to England. Meanwhile, the other members will just think that I'm at my girlfriend's house, caring for her while she is ill.'

A half an hour passed, and Light played a ringtone on his phone and made it look like he was texting, when really, all he was doing was looking through his list of numbers, texting a well-known twenty year old cab to pick him up so that he could go to the airport.

"Dad, it looks like I've got to go. Shiori is really sick right now, I think I'm going to go stay with her at her house," Light explained.

Mr. Yagami looked at him skeptically for a second, but then nodded.

"I'll see you whenever she gets better, alright?" Matsuda added.

"Alright, sounds great. Work hard you guys!" Light encouraged.

They watched Light walk down the stairs and into the lobby, picking up a bag he apparently left there, and left the building. The Japanese Task Force Members looked at each other. Aizawa was the first to speak.

"Err... what do we do now?" he asked confusedly, knowing all of them knew about L's little secret for justice.

Mr. Yagami looked around the room at the other members, briefly stopping on the door. He smiled, knowing they were all off the hook for work as long as L was gone.

"PARTY!!!!!" Matsuda exclaimed, and they all ran out of Room 1 laughing like the drunk retards they would soon be.

---

One Day Later...

Kennedy Square Cafe

4:30 P.M.

'I wonder what so important about me having such a tiring trip here. What's so important in the midst of having an amazing world cleanse right in front of our eyes?' L questioned.

The Kennedy Square Cafe was not very crowded, but L was looking outside, looking for a gorgeous guy with fiery red hair, a blonde with amazing-looking black leather, and a pale little porcelain-looking boy.

All around Kennedy Square was silence. The only thing of mild interest in all of the loneliness of Kennedy Square was the coffee fountain in the middle of the square, reflecting Kennedy Square's business. L had hoped it wouldn't be too crowded, but now it was so vacant that the silence was deafening. There was but one other man in the cafe, but L could not see his face. L had no idea where the employees for this place were, but he, oddly enough, was not in the mood for sweets today.

Suddenly, three young boys filed into the cafe, two of them carrying some sort of bag or briefcase. They were Matt, Mello and Near, and they all sat down across from L.

"Greetings," Near said.

"Hello, Mello, Matt, Near," L greeted.

Mello was very unsettled by the rhyme, but he smiled and nodded. Matt just grunted, paying more attention to a handheld game he had turned on only a moment before.

The man that L could not identify was watching them intently. L did not enjoy it, but he did tolerate it while he could.

All of the boys were waiting for people to start discussing something 'of great importance.'

Light smiled, watching them, waiting for them to realize that it was a setup. L's face was suddenly distressed. L, of course, was the first to realize it.

Light took off the giant Sherlock Holmes trench coat that he had been wearing and picked up the Death Note in which he had stolen. Ryuk had been following the whole time, much to Light's dismay, but his mission was going to be fufilled. He would apprehend all four of those criminals.

"Hi," Light said casually, as if it was completely natural that he followed L and that he was here right now.

"Light-kun! What a pleasant surprise!" L said slightly nervously.

"What's up?" he asked, taking a seat next to L.

"What are you doing here?" L asked, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

"Oh, my girlfriend is vacationing in England, and she asked me to give her a visit. And so I decided to, but I hadn't eaten in quite a while, so I was waiting for a waitress of some sort, but it seems there aren't any."

Matt turned off his game.

"Really. Is she hot?" Matt asked.

"Matt, very inappropriate. I don't mean to sound rude, but we're sort of having a private conv--"

"Relax, Ryuzaki. Hey what's in that bag?" Light asked, pointing rudely to Mello's bag. Just the image he wanted.

Mello snatched up the bag and shouted, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Calm down captain PMS," Light warned.

Matt burst out laughing and Mello elbowed him in the side. Matt shut up after that.

"Could it... perhaps... be a notebook... of some sort...?" Light suggested.

All of their eyes widened a little.

"No! No no no. Of course not, I mean it's such a large bag, why would a mere notebook be inside of it?" Mello said.

"Head-Desk..." Matt muttered. That earned him another blow to the stomach.

"I think not..." Light stood, "I know your little secret L. I know all of your secrets. I know what you've been doing, and I know you're all Kira!" Light slammed the Death Note on the table they were sitting at.

"This. This is your murder weapon. All of you! All of you are going to jail right now!!!!"

The four orphans looked around the circle they were sitting in. Suddenly, out of no where, all of them burst out laughing.

"No! NO NO NO This is NOT funny!" Light yelled, which only made them laugh harder.

During Light's small fit of anger as he was yelling at them, Near took out his Death Note, Mello took out their Death Note, and L removed his Death Note discreetly from beneath Light's hand, and they all grabbed a pen from a cup of utensils on the table. They continued laughing.

This is exactly what all of them wrote:

_**Light Yagami**_

_**Spontaneous Combustion**_

_**4:57 P.M.**_

_**Gets so angry that he completely starts on fire and burns down the whole counter in the Cafe at Kennedy Square in Winchester, England. **_

---

Ten Minutes Later....

Drinking out of the coffee fountain just outside the cafe at Kennedy Square

"Wow. I gotta tell ya, that was the most amazing spontaneous combustion I've ever seen," Matt declared.

"Yeah. No kidding," the rest of them agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Lol. Yeah I know I was a total jerk to Light. But blame my older brother, it was his idea! By the way, I really don't know if there is a such thing as Kennedy Square in Winchester, England. If there is, awesome, I'm psychic. If there isn't, dang... I guess I made it up.**

**R&R**

**-Amaya**


End file.
